nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Liones
Liones is a kingdom, located within Britannia (ブリタニア Buritania), that was formerly ruled by the family of Liones before a coup d'etat at the hands of the Holy Knights, which made it a puppet state. The kingdom had an alliance with the Fairy Clan before the burning of the Fairy King's Forest. Background The Kingdom is a large and powerful country which is protected by its knights and the Holy Knights. The Seven Deadly Sins were once an active group of knights in the kingdom before being framed for the murder of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. It was reveal by Ban that the kingdom held a great treasure called Horn of Cernunnos which could summon a Goddess. Plot King Liones, although realizing that a predicted Holy War would soon occur, ordered all the Holy Knights to lay down their swords in an effort to avoid war. However, the Holy Knights, believing that the war was inevitable and that protection of the kingdom was their duty, captured the king, with the current Great Holy Knights, Hendricksen and Dreyfus, assuming command. They also started enslaving and forcing the citizens to participate in military efforts while justifying their enslaving with the fact that the citizens were being forced to do something for their own protection. The three Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban, and Gowther - attempted to invade the Kingdom of Liones in order to rescue Elizabeth who was kidnap. During their attack, an army from Camelot approaches Liones with their new king, Arthur. Hendricksen's Magic Research Facility building was completely destroyed during a battle between Diane and Dreyfus' Holy Knights. Various skirmishes between the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights have caused significant destruction to all parts of the kingdom, forcing the regular knights to evacuate the citizens away from the battle as they could. The Deadly Sins and Holy Knight later join forces to stop Hendricksen and free Bartra and Elizabeth. After freeing them, Dreyfus was stripped of his rank due to his crime and Bartra was taken to Camelot for treatment as he was ill. But Hendricksen, after recovering from defeat, appeared by destroying a large section of the castle and awakened the New Generation's demon blood, turning them into Demons themselves, and attacked Liones and its people, catching the Holy Knights and knights off guard. Royal Family Gallery Knights surrounding the Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Knights surrounding the Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Lyonesse Castle.png|A central castle Camelot army face Lyonesse.png|An army from Camelot marching towards Liones Merlin old castle.png|Merlin's old castle Liones Map.png|A map of Liones Liones castle destoryed.png|Liones castle destroyed Liones downtown.png|Liones downtown Trivia * Liones is named after Lyonesse, a country in the Arthurian legends which is the home of Tristan. * The only country who could rival Liones in terms of power was Danafor until its destruction. * Liones celebrity a fair called Kingdom Founding Day which was the day the Seven Deadly Sins were framed. * There were eleventh kings in Liones that include Bartra. References }} Navigation Category:Locations